


it's fun to fantasize

by martainez



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, chatting shit while chilling on the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martainez/pseuds/martainez
Summary: “If we were to hypothetically go on another tour, what would we make it about?”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	it's fun to fantasize

**Author's Note:**

> ehm hi, i left the phandom over a year ago, but i've recently found myself to be extremely heartbroken. writing fics has helped me deal with shit before, so I thought, why not give it a try. i wrote it last night, it's nowhere near a masterpiece, but why not share it...

“If we were to go on another tour-“  
  
“We’re not,” Dan says before sitting down next to Phil on the sofa. He’s got his phone in hand and doesn’t let the conversation stop him from scrolling through whatever social media he’s currently on.

Phil doesn’t let the interruption stop him either, “If we were to _hypothetically_ go on another tour, what would we make it about?”   
  
Dan sighs. “If we were to hypothetically go on a third tour, COVID would be quick to put an end to it.”   
  
“Oh come on, think past COVID,” Phil says as he snatches the phone out of Dan’s hand.

Dan looks annoyed for a good second before he settles in further on the couch, he looks around the room in search for some sort of inspiration. His mind, that usually’s filled to the brim with ideas, seemingly completely empty.

He sees the clock hanging on the wall, it’s dusty and somehow the hour hand’s crooked.   
  
“Time, I guess,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“So, basically TATINOF 2.0?”   
  
His eyes lets go of the clock and turns to catch Phil’s instead.   
  
“What else is there to talk about?”

Phil rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile slowly spreading on his lips.   
  
“There are loads, we could do stand-up?” he says, using both his pointers to point at Dan as if he should at least start considering it.   
  
It actually manages to make Dan realise a somewhat-of-a-chuckle.   
  
“Since when do you want to do stand-up?” Dan says as he takes Phil’s hands and brings them back down.   
  
Feigning offence, Phil puts a hand to his heart and lets his mouth hang open.   
  
“You don’t think I would be good?”   
  
It’s Dan’s turn to roll his eyes. “I never said that,” he states as a matter of fact.

“I can be funny.” 

“I sure laugh at you a lot.”   
  
Phil swats at Dan’s arm, “Hey!”

“Ouch,” he says before losing it completely to laughing. Phil pouts his lips, crosses his arms and demonstratively moves away from Dan.  
  


A notification lights up Dan’s phone, but they both ignore it. Dan, instead, shuffles after him and engulfs him in an objectively awkward side-hug.   
  
“You’re hilarious, babe,” he says before letting go. It turns out, that’s enough reassurance for Phil to bounce back to normal. “And, I’d support the shit outta’ you if you wanted to be the next Stand up star.”   
  
Phil leans forward and places a kiss on his man’s left cheek.   
  
“Thanks, but it’s a bit too far out of my comfort zone,” he says.   
  
“I guess we’re back to my idea then?”   
  
“Nah, we’re scraping that one too.” Phil shuffles closer again, no longer needing to act annoyed. As if it was second nature, he lets his head come to rest on Dan’s shoulder. “We could do a show on ice,” he adds, voice slightly lowered.   
  
Dan scuffs, “You on skates? Sure, how about we name it ‘an accident waiting to happen’?”   
  
Phil looks up to meet Dan’s eyes but is instead met with an impressive and detail view of the lower left half of his face.   
  
“You haven’t seen me on skates in years, I might have gone pro since then”.   
  
Dan puts an arm around Phil’s back and pulls him closer.   
  
“You’re a disaster even without the blades,” he awkwardly plants a kiss on top of Phil’s head.   
  
“What about ice skating without the skates then?”   
  
“That’s called _dancing_ , dear,” Dan says in the voice of a mother talking to their child.   
  
Phil doesn’t seem to catch on to Dan’s diminishing tone, or he imminently calls it off as simply playful.

“I’d do the Macarena, and you could do live DDR,” he says.

Dan chuckles, “I better get to training then.”

In a quick move, Phil sits back up, Dan’s arm falling right off. He points to the TV, even though there’s nothing to see on the pitch-black screen.   
  
“We could do a DDR training montage, like in Kissing Booth 2,” he says, completely forgetting about the quiet voice he used earlier.   
  
Dan makes a face of disgust, “Don’t remind me of that cringe-fest of a movie”.

“Our version would, of course, have less of the ‘what-the-frick is the straighties up to now’ aspects,” Phil states.  
  
“And thank God for that.” Dan smiles.   
  
Phil lays his head back down on the other’s shoulder and lets out a content breath.   
  
“So, it’s decided?”   
  
This time Dan brings a hand to Phil’s head and uses his fingers to gently comb through his hair.

He nods, “A dance show it is.”

“Can’t believe it took us ten minutes to plan when it took us over a year to plan the other two”.   
  
“Quarantine made us geniuses,” Dan chuckles. He reaches over Phil to retracted his phone that has been long since forgotten. He wakes it up to look at the notification. It’s a friend of his, one that he actually made on the last tour. She helped them build the set and never once made them feel like a burden when they came with new ideas or different viewpoints.   
  
“It’s Libby,” he says, showing Phil the message she sent. It’s nothing special, a simple check up on how they’re handling the year.   
  
“Do you think she’d help us build a DDR-inspired set?” Phil asks, after helping Dan with what to answer.   
  
“ _Theoretically_ she would build us something amazing,” Dan mumbles as he focuses on typing the message.

They are quiet for a moment after that. Only the ticking of the dusty, old clock, hanging on the wall, together with one or two cars passing by outside the window, to be heard.   
  
That’s until Phil speaks up again, “It would be hard work, though”.   
  
Dan’s head tilts to the side, as his mind travels to the memories of their last two tours. All the hours working, scripting, learning, practising. The never-ending anxiety of travelling to new venues. The uncomfortable hotel beds, bumpy roads while trying to fall asleep, and cheap coffee from gas stations in the middle of nowhere.   
  
“Maybe we should keep it as simply a theory,” Phil suddenly adds. “For everyone’s sake.”   
  
As lovely as the two tours were, it’s a closed chapter in their lives. And while it’s fun to fantasise, sometimes it’s important to remember your limitations.   
  
“Definitely,” Dan says.

**Author's Note:**

> ...it didn't work, i'm still heartbroken :(


End file.
